


Porcelain and Iron

by ShadowSHearth



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSHearth/pseuds/ShadowSHearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bull finally says he's noticed the Inquisitors advances, this is the experience that's had. Trust me when I say it's good for them both...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porcelain and Iron

**Author's Note:**

> So, the romance with Bull sort of hints that he tried BDSM on the first night with her... but I feel that's all wrong. I doubt he would have jumped right in with her before explaining the rules. But, perhaps, he hinted towards what could have been with a bit of dominance and rough sex that the Inquisitor needed to let go of being the dominant woman that she is. Just a thought... follows the cannon of the cutscene with Bull and also touches on their emotional feelings towards one another, as well as my Travelyan's personal history.

Jaqelyn was distracted, her eyes down on a whole list of reports that she clutched tightly in both hands. She had entered her quarters in a way that was automatic, showing that she'd finally started to grow accustomed to the layout of Skyhold since... well, since Solas had guided them here. She didn't want to think about that right now, or else she might break out into tears and ruin the ink on the papers before her and she'd have to answer to Josephine's prying questions when she handed them back with her own scribbled, perfect notes for the woman to go over.

She was on her way to her desk, chewing on her lower lip when she'd heard the shift. Her eyes, blue as a clear day with flecks of white like clouds, snapped up, brows lowering dangerously at first as if she was expecting an assassin before they landed on Iron Bull, sitting on her bed like he owned the damn space.

Jaqelyn might have been angry if it was anyone else, but she couldn't be. This was a man who had held her undivided attention since she'd saw him on the beach that day, unadulterated muscle swinging a massive weapon and just as brutally honest with his words as he was in a fight.

This man, who everyone had scolded her for accepting him at first, quickly became one of her most loyal of friends as well as a fierce ally. She remembered there first few chats around the tents of his company, badgering him for answers about his people because it was an opportunity that she would probably never get the chance for again.

Maybe it was the noble upraising, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to learn. At the same time, it had developed their friendship because, unlike her other companions, she had listened to his viewpoints of the Qun and tried to understand them instead of just pushing them off as being a barbaric and disgusting culture.

It had led them down the road to a few off-color conversations that, if her mother had heard her speaking about, would have set the woman to blushing and telling Jaqelyn how crude and unbecoming of a lady that it was. Of course, Jaqelyn wasn't exactly the definition of a noble woman in the first place, far from it in fact!

She was a shifty little rogue, with the scars to prove it, who'd spent far too much time chasing after her own dreams and disappointing and embarrassing her noble, religious family every step of the way. And those rowdy little conversations had led to underhanded flirtatious comments and a curious wonder if this man had ever felt anything more serious than a quick-y from an interested party - swayed by his exotic looks or the services he'd spoken of back home with his people.

The Iron Bull always tried to undermine her understanding and attention to detail of the people around her, saying that she hadn't been trained to read the cues and signals that gave away their inner thoughts, but she came to understand that he did it to try and hide his own underlying feelings. He didn't know that she'd figured him out long ago.

The man who so quickly defended the Qun and spoke of his loyalty as a Ben-Hassrath had buried the fact that he'd questioned it many times before. There conversations made it very easy to piece together the story of why he was here in the first place: he simply didn't fit the Qun, not completely anyways. Then, along came that faithful day that had proven her theory without a doubt... The day that he was forced to choose between saving his company or staying a part of his people.

He had allowed her to make the choice for him, but when she met his eyes, they had been pleading. **Don't let my men die.** He would rather be labeled a Tal-Vashoth than watch The Bulls Chargers sacrifice themselves for a stupid treaty, a treaty that would have been the first alliance between humans and the Quinari. It would have gone down in history...

And when that stupid little elf had tried to belittle him for that decision, her voice had rang out with anger to defend him. He was Iron-fucking-Bull and always had been. One of the best men that she had ever met. That decision had led to a series of events in which confirmed she'd made the right decision... his people wouldn't be missing him all that much, it would seem. But she would have missed him because he would have never been the same man again. 

She would have gotten Hisrad, not The Iron Bull and he would have held the death of the Chargers on his shoulders for the rest of his remaining days.

It reminded her of how dark her voice had gotten after he called himself Tal-Vashoth, as if he hadn't been acting like one long enough to have wanted to alter his mind with magic forever ago, only for his people to send him away: _Bullshit!_

"So... Listen. I've caught the hints. I get what you're saying... You want to ride the Bull," she was quickly brought back to the reality of the fact that he was in her room by the sound of his gruff voice. Her clipboard was clutched in one hand, now hanging loosely beside her and her other hand rested on her hip as it popped to one side. She smirked at the stupid innuendo he'd just used - really? That's how they were going to start the conversation about her flirtatious advances and her vicious protective nature of him?

Ah, but it was just so... him.

She watched his face carefully as he stood from the bed and made his way towards her, looking for cues. He was so tall and intimidating and she felt herself taking a few steps back, broadening her stance to prepare herself to look up to him when he finally stood not even a foot from her.

As always, he was so steady and confident but she could see the underlying hints of nervousness. He looked like he was concerned that he was going to scare her, yet, at the same time was trying to scare her... He always had a way of making her feel many different emotions all at once, confusing her and making her question everything she knew.

That was the point, of course, but it always made her heart beat a little faster as she worked out what emotions that she should really be seeing.

"I can't say I blame you. But I'm not sure you know what you're asking. Not sure you're ready for it," he sounded sure and unsure at the same time. Was he trying to talk her out of her attraction? Why, whatever for?

"Bull, you act like I haven't been thinking about this for awhile," she said softly, her smirk had faltered into a more serious expression, similar to the one he had. Staring into his eye, that one lovely, warm brown eye that spoke volumes about some inner turmoil that he was going through in offering  
this to her as well as a hidden desire for her to accept it. "I'm ready."

"See, you say that, but... you really don't know what that means." He was trying so hard, so many warnings to force her to back down. It just made her take it as a challenge and perhaps that's what he wanted from her. She dropped the clipboard from her fingers and it clattered loudly on the stone floor as she reached out to lightly touch his broad, exposed chest, letting him know through touch that she wasn't so easily persuaded into backing down from this. "Then why don't you show me what it really means?" she asked, looking up from under her lashes at him as she moved closer to him, her eyes falling for a moment where her fingers traced one of his straps before flitting back up to catch his eye.

Bull just stared at her for a moment... when had he ever thought this strong willed woman would back down from half hearted threats? This was their Inquisitor, the woman he'd known to be a leader from the very moment he'd met her. She was the one that after days of travel would come back and spend hours in the darkness of night at his campfire to just ask questions and speak with him, learning about his culture and about him. The woman who, even after openly admitting that he was a spy, had just looked him in the eye before grinning wildly and saying, "Welcome to the party. We're all a little mad here, anyways."

What the hell was he talking about? No, not just that, this is the woman who'd looked a demon and a dragon in the eye and told them to go fuck themselves while the rest of her people had ran away... who'd shoved him away to run with them once she was ready to bring a damn mountain down on top of her own head in sacrifice. Then somehow managed to escape and walk for miles in the frozen cold snow, her armor ripped to pieces and bleeding profusely from her wounds to find them and make sure they were all safe.

And he was telling her she wasn't ready for the release that he offered? No, she could handle this... even though his concerns were far deeper than just the physical, she also had a reputation to carry and, if anyone ever discovered that she was involved with a Quinari, would bring repercussions. But she'd allied with the mage rebellion, had a Tevinter mage on the front lines with her and a demon boy that she snarled at anyone who glanced at him sideways (when he allowed them to see him, of course) like a protective lioness over her cub, as well as the rest of her crazy, mixed group of followers. He was certain that she gave no shits about a interspecies liaison being under her belt.

He felt both of his hands move up quickly, grasping at her wrists and shoving them both back towards the wall behind her. He raised her arms high above her head and pinned them in place easily with just one hand as the other slipped down to her hip, enjoying the way her body stretched as he lifted her up to stand on the balls of her feet. Her back bowed away from the wall and forced her breasts to brush ever so lightly against his chest and he had to resist the urge to press his body flush against her own.

"Last chance..." he offered darkly before hearing a light gasping moan as her lips fell open in surprised pleasure. That was not the reaction he'd been expecting to his last ditch effort to get her to forget her endearment towards him. It made his whole body shudder as his muscles coiled to advance on her... press his hips forward into hers so that she could feel the way his manhood twitched in arousal from such a simple, quiet sound. He didn't, but it was too tempting to just ignore. It made it hard to focus on the fact that he wanted her to tell him no when every fiber of his being screamed back that he wanted her to say yes.

"I suggest... going a little slower... and a lot harder, for this to work out," she finally whispered breathily in return after a few moments of silence passed between them. He could feel her pulse racing madly in her wrists and her lungs heave a little harder towards his chest as her breath quickened. Her pupils dilated until only a small ring of blue was left around the outside of her iris, letting him know that all attention was now firmly placed on him. There was absolutely no hesitation left in her decision and no backing down from this now.

Shit. Bull was done for.

He felt his lips tug back into a smile as he looked across her face endearingly. Was he really so lucky to have this brave woman bend to his will? The hand on her wrists slipped away and the one at her hip pulled her forward to wrap around her waist, lifting her up like she weighed absolutely nothing to him. And really she didn't, especially when her arms wrapped around his strong neck and her legs bent upward to wrap around his hips as he pulled her up. If there was anything that made him believe in the Maker, it was this moment right now.

As she was pulled flush to him, hot arousal pressed to hot arousal, her lips found his in a harsh but passionate kiss. She felt them twist as he went towards her bed... his feet moving like he'd done it a million times before, even though he was otherwise distracted by her touch. Both hands went to grip her buttocks firmly and hold her in place until he felt his legs hit the edge of her mattress.

Jaqelyn felt like the kiss didn't last long enough, but she didn't complain when she felt his hands push her back, making her hands slip away from his neck in time for him to toss her forcefully onto the bed. Her back hit the bed hard enough that she bounced before sinking against the firm mattress and as her body stilled, he climbed over her to claim her lips once more, one hand behind her neck as he kissed her hard enough to cause bruises.

He was so much larger than her, than any man she'd ever been with. It made her feel engulfed by him despite the fact that he held himself up on one elbow and his knees above her so that she wasn't crushed under his weight. Secretly, she wanted to feel him lay against her as her rib cage struggled to keep him from crushing her and her lungs struggled to fill with air because she knew it would just make the feeling more intense than it already was if her brain was cloudy and high from the lack of oxygen.

Instead she focused on her arms moving back around his neck and her hands sliding across the back of his head and over the section that turned to the rough boney texture of his horns. The reaction, a light hiss against her lips before lightly biting her lower lip, was exhilarating and made her hands clench a little tighter on the bone as she fell into the broad, firmness of his lips and their tongues tangled together. Andraste's flaming sword, he was so good, igniting a flame in her belly from just a kiss.

Bull was just as completely distracted as the woman beneath him was. He needed to focus on the plan he'd worked out in his head if she said yes. To make her submit to him and relinquish the power she had as the Inquisitor. Instead he was lost in just how insanely passionate her kiss was, as if she'd been waiting for the moment for too long... and she probably had been, she'd been flirting with him since they had met.

Slowly he pulled away from her, letting his body fall to the side of her to sit as she tried desperately to follow him. "Wait," he mumbled, resting a hand on her shoulder as she sat up beside him.

With her face flushed red, she whispered back, "Please."

"Just wait," he said more firmly, steeling himself against her desperation and passion.

His fingers moved down from her shoulder to tug at the buttons of her shirt closest to her throat.  
Once the first few were undone, both of his hands slipped toward her waist and found the edges, pulling the long sleeved shirt up over her head. She had lifted her arms up obediently and when it was just over her eyes, he pulled her wrist together so that her arms made a bow behind her head and pulled the fabric tighter so she couldn't move or see.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth, always trapped by him. Like a fly in a web. It was madly frustrating, but arousing still. His body leaned back slightly, if the shift in the bed told her anything, and she wondered if he was surprised to find that there was nothing holding her breasts down underneath the cream colored top. Without the ability to see his face, she couldn't read his emotions. He was so silent, not giving anything away to her ears, even as she strained to listen.

Bull was actually stunned into silence... the Inquisitor, no, Jaqelyn (he needed to remember that, while they were alone, she wasn't the Inquisitor) always had such an air about her that gave away her noble upbringing. She played with politics the same way that Josephine and Leliana did, but was fiercer in battle than all of them - well, except for maybe Leliana. That woman still scared the shit out of him.

He knew that she wasn't exactly close to her family but finding her lacking of anything under her clothes was absolutely crude and unexpected. It made him wonder if she was wearing anything under her pants... and if she wasn't, she was naughtier than he'd thought.

Maker bless, if he existed, she was definitely ready.

Slowly one of his hands released her after adjusting his grip, slipping down under her arms to trail across the light dusting of white hair under her armpits and then down her ribs. His other hand pulled her arms down further towards her shoulder blades to make her back arch under the pressure so that her breasts jutted forward under his gaze. He couldn't help the sighing breath that passed through his lips when he finally palmed the swell of her breast and thumbed over a pert nipple.

Jaqelyn moaned in response, her body shivering under his touch and Bull knew that being unable to see made all other senses scream. He leaned in closer, tilting his head before he whispered in her ear with his deep gravely voice, "You asked for harder, so I plan to comply." He pinched her nipple roughly between his fingers just to get his point across - she cried out in pained pleasure in response. "Do you trust me?”

Her entire body was shivering, he could feel it under his hands and see it as he pulled back. It made him smile to see a small crinkle in her crooked and scarred nose as her brain tried to come up with a response to him. It took a moment before her lips moved to form an answer, her voice breathless and shaky. "I trust you," she seemed confident, despite her position.

Bull hummed in the back of his throat, his hand trailing down her waist to the sudden wide curve of her hip. Leaning forward he lightly kissed her lip and tugged her back to keep her from turning it into more than a quick peck, she hissed as the muscles in her arms and shoulders strained. He was really enjoying just how insanely sensitive she was to every single little movement he made, even just the simple shift of his body weight had her head turning slightly to follow it. In another world, she would have made a vicious Ben-Hassrath.

He had something special in store for the evening, but it wasn't the time for him to go over all the rules with her... He would take his cues from her reactions as he explored her delicate, pale skin and tone back how rough he wanted to be. But he would still watch as bruises in the shape of his fingers appeared alongside the other bruises and scars that littered her entire body like angry reminders of her life.

She looked like a porcelain doll being faced with an iron hammer, and damn if he didn't love that comparison. He was the bull in the figurative china shop. But someone had filled this particular doll with cracks and pasted the pieces back together as lovingly as they could manage, like being passed down along a family who simply couldn't afford a new one for the children to play with. And he loved that comparison even more because it made her into something to be cherished as well as an outward representation of her strong will to survive when she shouldn't have.

That was why she was the Herald of Andraste... why she was their Inquisitor. And it was why he would enjoy taking those titles away from her while they were alone. His words confirmed such thoughts, whispered against her neck as he kissed it, "Alone, with me, the rest of the world doesn't exist... You defer to my whims and mine alone."

Jaqelyn swallowed hard as she attempted to process that information in her cloudy mind. She was blind, unable to put her hands on him - her senses being assaulted by touches she didn't know were heading her way. The sensation of a loss of control had already been set, but something about the words felt... final. She'd worked so hard to be in control of her own life for so long, to have freedom from most of the responsibility that had been placed upon her by her family, only to be shoved into the responsibility to save all of Thedas.

She controlled the aspect of hundreds of thousands of lives and what Bull just told her was that he was taking that all off of her shoulders and forcing her to give up every last inch of her control... even of herself. An alarm bell screamed in her head to stop this, spiraling quickly into terror from a memory she'd long since forgotten. She said she trusted him with her body, but it felt like she was trusting him with the very depths of her soul. She wasn't sure she liked it, not at all.

But apparently Iron Bull could see her spiraling into the dark place in her mind. His hand gently tightened over her hip bone to bring her back to his touch. "I won't hurt you... Just say the word and I stop," he whispered gently, trying to settle her concern. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd  
been holding, heart slowing in her chest a bit. She said she trusted him... he was being mindful of her needs... she could do this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let herself be a normal woman again and give into his desire.

She swallowed heavily before she nodded, slow and deliberate. She felt his mouth press gently to hers as she agreed, kissing her with a gentleness that had been lost in their previous touches. “Katoh, say that word and it all stops, instantly,” he whispered against her mouth and she shivered out another heavy breath. “Katoh,” she formed the words experimentally on her lips just to help her remember them once her brain was turned into mush again by his strong hands.

“That's it,” he confirmed before the hand that had gently squeezed her hip brushed along the band of her trousers and pulled at the buttons and ties there. He unlaced them completely until they were hanging loosely around her hips and he tucked his hand inside to gently cup her womanhood for the first time. No panties... why wasn't he more surprised? He groaned somewhere against her shoulder at the feeling and then bit at the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder.

“I really feel like I should punish you for not wearing underclothes,” he muttered after she'd cried out sharply from the feel of his teeth sinking into her flesh. “Then why don't you?” she asked him in return, her hips rolling up to meet his hand and shivering as she felt broad fingers just barely touch between her sensitive and already moist folds. It was just another dangerous tease, like her hands twitching behind her head where she couldn't feel him.

“Oh, then I will,” his voice was eager against her flesh as he trailed hot wet kisses down along her chest until he'd engulfed one of her breasts with his mouth. His tongue lavished one pert pink nipple as he sucked, hard enough that she was certain she would be left with a bruise in a spot that she wasn't even aware that she could actually bruise. She arched her back under the attention and tried not to squeal, though as his hand joined in the fray of teasing her, pressing against her clit in a quick, tight circle, the sound escaped her regardless, though it was sharper and more desperate than even she expected it to be.

They fell into a pattern of soft kisses and sharp bites, harsh sucks as her skin disappeared into his lips to leave marks on her skin that, if she didn't wear long sleeves and high collars all the time, would be embarrassing to try and explain. And his hand worked her relentlessly, one finger dipping inside to find her hot and wet and tight around his finger as his thumb continued to touch her clit. Sweet Maker, if she died right now from the orgasm that was coiling deep within her belly, she could die a happy woman... because this man knew how to press her buttons in every right way possible.

Then, just as suddenly as he'd started, he stopped, pulling away from her completely except for the tight grasp on her wrists. She shuttered and moaned her protest, using the leverage of his hand to arch her body fully off the bed until only her booted feet were against it. “Please!” she begged and all she got in response was a smug, condescending laugh. “I'm so close... please!”

“Ah, ah, ah... You asked for your punishment,” he said, still chuckling as her body fell against the bed, defeated, yet every single one of her muscles quaked in desperate need to wiggle and squirm, anything, she would be content to touch anything at that moment and Bull liked it.

The only touch she got was his slightly moist hand moving up her small ankle and along her calf where the ties of her boots began as he carefully unraveled the laces there. He made short work of them, tugging them off with her socks and letting them drop with a thud onto the stone beside the bed. “Keep your hands there,” he warned her, his voice sounding everything like it did when they were in the field of battle, low and sharp, and when he let her go, she didn't move, not even an inch.

He grins contentedly as he stands up and begins to take off his own clothes until all that's left is him naked. Looking down, he found Jaqelyn laying their, her pale skin glowing a soft pink with desire and her lips parted as she panted quietly between swollen lips. She's completely disheveled and almost entirely naked... he decided to rectify that by yanking her pants the rest of the way down and the motion has her shirt sliding up just enough over her eyes that she's allowed to actually look at him for the first time since they'd made it to the bed.

Eyelashes flutter momentarily against the sudden reintroduction of light until they settle across his form, standing at her feet. If she was blushing before, now her face turns into the color of fine wine as she works to take in everything at once. The broad expanse of his shoulders and the tattoos there, every single inch of toned muscle down across his chest and stomach as well as all of the scars that she'd be thankful to hear the stories of one day. Then down across his hips, where she can see the hint of solid bones poking out and lower down the lines to where his groin met his arousal.

Her breath shuttered in her throat and her heartbeat stopped dangerously, like it did when she came a little too close to the edge of a cliff. She took in the sight before her, firm, thick lines that screamed “yes, I am a man” and “yes, it's pretty big”... bigger than anyone she'd ever seen at least, but not overwhelmingly so. Yet, more importantly, she was fixed on it because it was standing at attention purely because of her... all of her broken pale flesh that made her look, in her head, like some Frankenstein's Monster. If that's what she was in her own head, she couldn't imagine what Bull was. Maybe he was Frankenstein's Monster and she was the disjointed wife in later tales. It didn't matter, either way it made her burn like she was Andraste herself being lit aflame on the pyre.

“Please Bull,” she whimpered, struggling to keep her hands in place behind her neck as her body arched again, this time giving a tempting roll of her hips so that he would press himself against her more completely. She wanted to feel his hips against hers like they had in that brief moment between the door and the bed, wanted to be able to reach completion instead of teetering dangerously on the edge. Maker she wanted to feel him inside of her.

Bull leaned his weight on the edge of the bed and crawled over top of her once more, his lips leading a trail back up her body and across the bruises he'd left behind. When he reached her lips, his hands slid up along her sides and towards her arms where he pulled at the shirt above her head. He listened to the sharp hiss from her lips as her arms stretched for the first time, muscles tight and sore and so he carefully rubbed them out until he pressed her hands down, stretched far above her head, “I suppose I can reward you now, for good behavior.”

Jaqelyn could only let out a contented sigh in response, her head lolling back as he pressed his naked body against her, there hips meeting freely. He followed her with a deep groan as their arousals met and slid against each other, light and teasing at first until he ground down tightly against her. Her legs opened wider until they hooked around his hips and he felt her heels, sharp and bony press below his ass and against the upper backs of his thighs. It was hard to control himself when she'd stared at him just a moment ago and was now trying to make him go faster... their fierce leader, strong and steadfast had turned into a begging creature of desire under his touch. If he could do nothing else, he would be certain that it would be ravishing her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk in the morning – or the next few days, for that matter.

He guided himself with his free hand to enter her, slow and steady before pressing down firmly on her hip - listening the sharp cry of pleasured pain as his hips jerked against hers, sheathing himself firmly within her womanhood. They both shivered from the joining: her from the stretched fullness and him from the tight hot heat that clenched around him. “Remember... Katoh,” he mumbled in her ear before he started to pull back from her.

“Maker bless... don't you fucking dare st-” and her voice cut off with another sharp cry as he thrust forward again. Her muscles tightened and the coil in her belly that had settled down into a fumbled knot suddenly roared back to life and came to a peak in the next few vicious thrusts. Her arms pulled and strained against his hold on her as her legs tightened around him in a desperate attempt to hold him still deep inside of her as her entire body tingled from orgasm.

His mouth was a hot warmth across the curve of her chin as his hand slid up the length of her thigh, squeezing tightly to loosen her death grip on him. “I'm no where done with you yet, Jaqelyn...” and she barely had time to focus past the first earth shattering orgasm to hear his words when his hips were moving yet again, her moans and cries echoing around the cold stone walls of her room.

It was hours more before he left, clothes tucked carefully back into place as he left her curled up under the warm comforters of her bed. When he appeared, Leliana was just taking the last step up to the loft and she eyed him suspiciously as he closed the door behind him. “Is the Inquisitor awake...? I have...”

“No... let her rest,” he offered with a bit of a grin as Leliana glanced between him and the door, confused. He was glad that the Spymaster hadn't noticed the darkening mark near his collar bone where the Inquisitor had finally managed to get him back for all of the marks he'd left on her skin. Seemed he liked it as rough as he liked to give... but only with her. Like the sharp, cutting edge of broken porcelain against iron.


End file.
